ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jetray
Jetray is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. 'Appearance' Jetray is a red humanoid, manta-ray looking alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol. He has been shown to be slightly taller than Julie in Pier Pressure. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider. His horns look somewhat like the black horns that Charmcaster wears in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Jetray wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force. Jetray currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in The Final Battle: Part 2. 'Powers and Abilities' Jetray can shoot neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail. Jetray can fly and swim at supersonic speeds. Jetray can breathe underwater. It would appear that Jetray has an additional key to flight beyond his wings. In proportion to his size, he has a very short wingspan, although his weight is unknown. Jetray is durable enough to withstand gunfire from a fighter jet, though it does cause him discomfort. Jetray maneuvers through the air with little to no flapping and jumps to high speeds with ease. Jetray is capable of maneuvering through space, a task which no amount of flapping would allow. Jetray also has some degree of enhanced strength, as seen in The Enemy of My Enemy, when he demonstrated it by pushing Ultimate Kevin. 'Weaknesses' Jetray is easily hurt if his own neuroshocks gets repelled back at him. On the ground, he is not completely useless; Jetray can walk, but because of his thin legs, he cannot walk very fast. Jetray's neuroshock blasts don't seem to have any effect on non-living targets. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Jetray first appeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, Jetray defeated Alan. *In All That Glitters, Jetray defeated by Michael. *In Max Out, Jetray battled some DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Jetray searched for Julie. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Jetray was defeated by Verdona. *In Paradox, Jetray battled Trans-Dimensional Monster, but failed. *In Darkstar Rising, Jetray battled Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Jetray flew away from a Forever Knight castle and later battled Humungousaur. *In Save the Last Dance, Jetray appeared and turned straight into Big Chill. *In Pet Project, Jetray flew to where Gwen, Kevin and Julie were. *In Inside Man, Jetray battled some DNAliens to get Oscillator Key, but failed. *In Birds of a Feather, Jetray helped Simian to get a crystal on the moon. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Jetray battled DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Jetray flew to a battle with Ssserpent. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Jetray battled Vilgax. *In Inferno, Jetray destroyed a bomb and escaped the explosion. *In Simple, Jetray went to stpped a war, but failed. So he goes into Lodestar. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Jetray battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Single-Handed, Jetray was in the Null Void. *In If All Else Fails, Jetray went to find Reinrassic III. *In Trade-Off, Jetray appeared. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Jetray battled Vilgax. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Jetray destroyed some asteroids, but failed to destroy a giant one. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Jetray escaped Vilgax from the ship. *Jetray returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame to save an air force soldier. *In Video Games, Jetray failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Jetray saved Gwen and battled P'andor. *In Andreas’ Fault, Jetray found Argit. *In Fused, Jetray defeated Ra'ad. *In Hero Time, Jetray flew to where Computrons were. *In Where the Magic Happens, Jetray had Gwen's help to get on the ground in Ledger Domain. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Jetray battled Ultimate Kevin on Rust Bucket 3. *In Eye of the Beholder, Jetray went into Hyperspace to travel to where Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship were. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Jetray came to get Gwen on Gwen's house. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Jetray's powers were used by Ultimate Ben. Jetray later destroyed the Hands of Armageddon. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Jetray traveled to fight Ssserpent. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Jetray came to the Rust Bucket 3. Ben 10 UltiVerse He appeared in And So He Returns,used by Albedo to escape Incarcecon.The enhancement made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 is more powerful neuroshock. 'Trivia' *Jetray was one of the most used aliens in Alien Force, but is used every 10 episodes or so in Ultimate Alien. *According to Dwayne, he wrote an underwater battle scene for Jetray, but it was scrapped. *Jetray appeared in Cartoon Network's new series MAD but was colored blue, with the Omnitrix symbol sideways and had Ben Franklin's glasses and hair. He also quoted "Did you know I can shoot lasers out of my eyes and my tail?" *Jimmy called Jetray as "Jeffrey" until Ben corrected him. *Jetray appears to be one of the "thinkers" in Ben's alien arsenal as he oftens thinks through what to do, unlike Ben's other aliens who rely on brute force. This may prove that Aerophibians are naturally thinkers. *Jetray has a remarkable resemblance to Zok from the Herculoids. *Even though Jetray's more adaptive in water, Ben mostly uses him for aerial fights or travels through space. *In the game Megaman X 4, there is a boss character called Jet Stingray, who can fly and swim fast. Category:Aliens Category:Hero Time Category:Flight Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Speed Aliens